


Despair's Beautiful Web

by Tiptapricot



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Death but it's all canon, F/F, F/M, Heavily Edited, Later chapters are longer, M/M, Multi, Poems, Rhythm to the poems but read them however you want, but a few are just the character stories that have built in relationships in the canon, most of the poems are relationship poems, sad poems, this is technically my first fic but it's just poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiptapricot/pseuds/Tiptapricot
Summary: I wrote some angsty and fluffy poems because Danganronpa has effectively taken over my life and I have nothing better to do.





	1. Sakakura, Munakata, and Yukizome

What do you do with a man that's broken?  
His heart was trampled and awoken  
Bruised and used  
Rain and pain  
He wants to see the light again  
To feel the glow  
But he doesn't know  
His shooting star is much too far to possibly obtain  
Then comes more pain  
A hand for marriage cut in carnage  
A shoulder for tears gouged by clouded eyes  
Confessions of love run through with lies from that eye  
That eye  
That eye  
An enemy saved  
A wish blown out  
Lights silhouette his final stand  
Levers  
I love you  
Light fades  
What do you do with a man that's dead?

What do you do with a man that's lied to?  
Every dream of his is tied to  
The future of light  
Of hopes  
Of dreams  
Of trust  
Of truth  
It's not what is seems  
Betrayed  
Dismayed  
He goes out alone  
To slice despair to blood and bone  
She’s there  
She’s dead  
He must move on  
She was the light but now she’s gone  
Mislead eyes cut down to one  
A bloody body and then it’s done  
Fight for hope  
Fight for future  
Fight for those you loved and lost  
Once three  
Then two  
Then one  
What do you do with a man that's broken?

What do you do with a woman that's dead?  
She’s sunshine and smiles and kisses she said  
Her laughter is sweet  
Her smiles are coy  
She’s attracted the sights of a very nice boy  
Now she’s tough and she’s strong and she’s silly and loud  
School’s out and she’s helping and feels so proud  
So help them  
And teach them  
And lead them  
And love them  
And pull them all down to the pits of despair  
Her heart turns black  
Behind his back  
Her eyes like bullet holes  
She lies and lies and lies and lies  
She screams and weeps to the empty skies  
She’s not herself  
She’s hurt them all  
She lost herself and she’ll take the fall  
He'll keep you safe  
He'll save your life  
He'll be your husband and you his wife  
And now she's here  
On the chandelier  
Causing tears and screams of shock and fear  
Down  
Down  
Down  
What do you do with a woman that's lied to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so these poems will be read differently by different people and I’m going to constantly come back and tweak them, but I thought I might as well try to post something. If you actually want to keep reading, thanks, but if not, have a wonderful rest of your life! :D


	2. Celegiri

She was whisked away in escapades of black lace and mystery  
Lavender  
Trust  
Teacups  
Dust  
A life left to memory's hold  
Eyes full of fire, burn bright from the pyre  
Frost curls sharp 'round the heart  
She’s foolish and lovestruck and trusting and broken and wishing they weren’t far apart  
The comforting hands are charred and scarred and hidden by a veil  
The gamble of one, once all is done, fails to prevail  
A parting word  
To the caged bird  
Digs deep into her soul  
Be careful,  
It says  
I must be gone  
Take this heart and go move on  
She locks it tight to keep it hers  
She ignores the fact her vision blurs  
The grace and poise and porcelain skin  
The black and the red and mischievous grin  
The smooth soft words like breeze to her ears  
The kissing and laughter and wiping of tears  
On burns the lace  
The soul  
The mind  
Ash  
Is all that's left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the lines in this are a little clunky, since the rythem changes a lot, so I'm sorry if it was hard to read :/. Celegiri is one of my favorite ships, so I might edit this to make it smoother later so that I can do it justice! Anyway, if you actually read this, thanks so much and have an awesome rest of your life! :D


	3. Chishimondo

Sweet honey  
Bitter coffee  
The tang of gasoline  
Hurting  
Working  
Mourning  
Trapped  
Trapped within despair's cruel scheme  
Lives of pride  
A life that hides  
Three the world has shunned  
Secrets shown  
New bonds grown  
Smiling and laughing as one  
But memories, still, persist to flow  
They meet, there's blood  
He couldn't let go  
They're gone  
They're gone  
We need to to move on  
But one can't cry enough for three  
Who've been broken and shattered and forced to flee  
Screams of sorrow  
Will continue tomorrow  
While eyes look on with furious plight  
No remedy close or even in sight  
Alone  
Then angry  
Then stiff  
Then sad  
Then new  
Then true  
Blood splashes  
Life flashes  
Darkness envelops his broken soul  
Heavenly light  
Is now in sight  
And tears and fears are washed away  
By wishes and kisses for every day  
Every day he stayed alone  
Every day too far from home  
Every day that he asked himself when  
He would see the loves of his life again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was hard for me to write. Any suggestions on ways to edit or improve my writing style as well as the poems themselves are greatly appreciated. If you want to suggest characters or relationships, go ahead! Have a wonderful rest of your life! ;)


	4. Gamer girl

Fresh shiny quarters stuffed into pockets  
Painful memories shoved into lockets  
A life so bland it makes her shy  
The world closed off from her wandering eye  
Her smile is soft and turns his way  
In the dimming glow of fading day  
Sixteen different, separate lives  
Reconnected  
Respected  
Brought alive  
All by her  
Is she aware?  
The girl with pale, purple hair  
Days and nights pass by with ease  
Full of 8-bit noises and another please  
His big descision  
His clouded vision  
He says his last goodbye  
She waits  
And waits  
And waits for him  
And waits more under the bright blue sky  
She sees him there  
With his long black hair  
And unseeing ruby eyes  
A friend from the past  
Brought back at last  
It's a horrible, shocking surprise  
Banded together  
No matter the weather  
Unite  
To fight  
To slip away from the hopeful light  
Tricked to a hallway by bitter touches  
Lead by a hand of comforting lies  
We'll find them  
We'll save them  
She's pushed into darkness by those eyes  
And then she is given a chance to escape  
A chance to repair  
A chance to never give into despair  
To slice the skin with a searing flood  
And coax out the gore with scarlet blood  
To rip her to shreds  
Bit by bit  
And take all the dreams that she cared to admit  
Because the one watching has utter control  
To give her the hope to further her goal  
She opens the door  
Like she did before  
Reaching and wanting  
But what is it for?  
They smile, she follows, she’s finished her part  
As a pointed spear drives straight through her heart  
She lies there now  
In a sea of red  
There's not much time  
She'll soon be dead  
There’s one last moment  
One last smile  
One last tear while all the while  
He watches and waits and wonders and thinks  
She falls, he cries, his stomach sinks  
She was different  
And interesting  
Boring  
And gone  
Special  
And lovely  
The pixels turn on  
He’s washed to the background  
Salt breeze in his hair  
They all make it out  
But he doesn’t know where  
His head’s much to scrambled  
His life so much tamer  
But he’ll always remember the Super High School Level Gamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all of the poems I currently have written. I have a few ideas for the next few though. I'm either going to do one on Seiko, Ruruka, and Izayoi, a Naegami poem, or a Toukomaru poem. If anyone wants to comment their preferences, yay, but only 4 people have read this so far so :/. Anyway! Have a wonderful rest of your life! ;p
> 
> (edit: Past me, 96 people have read this now)


	5. Seiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm doing Seiko, Ruruka, and Izayoi as separate chapters because I started writing a combined one and realized it was just Seiko. The other poems (or are they just poetic things? I have no idea) will be coming soon-ish though! Enjoy!

It's been so long she's forgotten how to feel  
The wounds in her heart still forgetting to heal  
The sweet taste of lips was only a cage  
To keep her ensnared and dilute the rage  
But the pain's in the past  
The breaths she just took were her final and last  
It's dark  
It's cold  
It's bright  
It's gold  
It's heaven  
She's dead  
The water  
She bled  
And now she's alone  
And she's so far from home  
And she misses her friend  
She's too far past the end  
To open her eyes and return  
And it makes her heart burn  
It burns her heart and makes her cry  
It makes her think and wonder why  
Why did she love her?  
Why did she miss her?  
Why did she want to desperately to kiss her?  
Why was it over?  
Why did they fight?  
But the answers are shrowded  
So on goes her plight  
She daydreams of sweets and that very first day  
That she met the young girl that whisked her away  
The one that was sweet  
And soft  
And proud  
And scared  
And weak  
And worried  
And vowed  
Vowed to her that she was her friend  
Her lover  
Her partner  
But it came to an end  
When she had screwed up  
And was tossed to the side  
And was trampled like trash  
When they ran while she cried  
It had broken her heart  
It had broken her soul  
It had made her so angry  
And swallowed her whole  
It had kept her so trapped when she thought she was free  
It had torned them apart  
But now she could see  
That the other was scared  
She was so so unprepared  
The sweet little girl had been petrified  
Full of worries and thoughts that could tarnish her pride  
She wanted to grab her and hold her close  
To apologize  
And diagnose  
The amount of love  
And hope  
And trust  
That would be needed to clean off the rust  
But still she cried  
And cried  
And cried  
She could never go back now because she had died  
She would never again see the girl in the streets  
Who offered her hand and offered her sweets  
She never again would hold the girl's hand  
As they raced down the beach on the hot summer sand  
She could now only watch from her cloud high above  
She could now only watch her confectioner love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I have no idea what I just wrote, but it was good(?). Have a wonderful rest of your day and please comment if you liked it! :)


	6. Ruruka

She's sweet  
Her powdered sugar hands are delicate  
She's sweet  
People flock and buzz like flies  
She's sweet  
They always praise her talent  
She's sweet  
Even though she can see all their lies  
She's loved  
He's always there for her  
She's loved  
He'll never say goodbye  
She's loved  
He'd never betray her  
She's loved  
He's only a stronger lie  
She's trusted  
She has a new partner now  
She's trusted  
When they kiss the girl looks shy  
She's trusted  
But the girl won't eat her sweets  
She's trusted  
This one's the biggest lie  
She's trapped  
She can't trust anyone  
She's trapped  
She can't, she cannot die  
She's trapped  
She had to kill him, see?  
She's trapped  
Is that her heart's own lie?  
She's happy  
She's independent now  
She's happy  
She'll survive all on her own  
She's happy  
She's always sweet and kind  
She's lying  
So why is she always alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was a different format (and I'm not sure how much I like it) and as you can see, there's now only four chapters left in this fic. The last one will be a request, so comment what character or relationship you want me to do, and of course, have a wonderful rest of your life! ;D


	7. Izayoi

He forged this heart from liquid fire  
Molded and sculpted to his own desire  
Gave it armor  
Took it's strife  
Gave it weapons  
Breathed it life  
Took emotions and shut them off  
Repeated, retreated, began to cough  
The smoke too thick, he couldn't see  
Then pink arrived and set him free  
He's fallen in love  
She's just so sweet  
She's just so proud  
And so unique  
She's been betrayed  
They've both been trapped  
He keeps her secret  
And keeps her wrapped  
Within his arms  
He's always there  
He wipes her tears  
And ruffles her hair  
He leans in as he takes a kiss  
He tastes the sweet  
He loses the bliss  
But not the love  
He loves her so  
Betrayed or not  
He'll never go  
He'd never leave  
Hang her to dry  
But you just don't choose that when you die  
He holds her as they drift apart  
My dear, you've melted my metal heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think parts of a lot of these poems are a little clunky, so I might go back and revise them later. Anyway, another poem down! I will now move on to the Toukomaru and Naegami poems. If you've read this far, thank you, or if I'm talking to no one... At least I'm having fun. Have a wonderful rest of your life and thanks so much for reading! ;)


	8. Toukomaru

Break  
Her world shatters beneath her feet  
Everything changes, she’s forced to retreat  
It’s all too much, she just can’t think All she can see is the dripping pink  
Knockback  
She wants to hide, to escape and run  
This isn’t a game  
This isn’t fun  
But this is reality  
This is her life  
This is her challenge  
And this is her strife  
Dance  
After a while, the smiles come faster  
They fight and move on, through every disaster  
Bonds become stronger and fingers brush Looks become longer as faces blush  
Paralyze  
It’s over  
It’s done  
They did it  
They won  
As dust settles down and they’re wrapped up in bliss  
One pulls the other one in for a kiss  
Move  
The sun rises bathing the bedspread with gold  
The blanket has shifted, the night was too cold  
Inch after inch, she pulls it all back  
Ignoring the groaning, ignoring the slap  
She smiles and pulls the girl close to her chest  
Cuddled and cozy is really the best  
Burn  
Bruised lips  
Flushed cheeks  
Breath hot against her skin  
Pushing closer  
Ever closer  
Sweet lips into a grin  
Detect  
I’m sorry I’m like this  
Don’t ever change  
I’m crazy and weird  
Well I’m ditsy and strange  
I’ll stay with you always  
You’re sure that that’s wise?  
She hugs her kisses the tears from her eyes  
Link  
Their hearts melt in tandem  
Their life blooms anew  
A chapel hears whispers of a quiet  
"I do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, until I re-read my notes, I didn't realize how much I use the :) ;) :D ;D ;3 & :3 emoticons... apologies.
> 
> Edit: After editing this, it has become my favorite of these poems! If you’re a new or old reader, reload this fic every few months to see what I’ve changed bc I come back to it a lot.


	9. Naegami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: this poem is extremely light and fluffy compared to everything else I've written.

Violin  
Talk don't mutter  
Tell your heart to never stutter  
Stand up tall  
Stand up proud  
Smile and wave for the hungry crowd  
Keep in check  
Be perfection  
That's how you go in the right direction

Mismatched socks  
A tea stained shirt  
Scrapes you tell yourself don't hurt  
Stumbling feet  
A paper bag  
Shirts or coats that slightly sag  
Running home from the rainy sky  
That's how you live being a normal guy

The school  
The letter  
He made it  
He's better  
He's better than all of them  
He's the only one  
He's better than all of them because he won

The raffle  
The stakes  
He'll do what it takes  
He just wants to win  
He has to get in  
He does  
He goes  
He feels gallant  
Even if he got in without real talent

They meet  
They talk  
Getting closer each day  
They laugh  
Because really it’s nicer this way  
They smile  
And joke  
He loves his eyes...  
And they fall in love (to their surprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm really proud of this one. I don't know about you guys, but this one felt really good to write and it was cute to re-read. Thanks for reading and I love you all! (0u0)


	10. Sakuraoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get out! I procrastinated and couldn't figure out how to start it. Here you go though! The last chapter of Despair's Beautiful Web. Enjoy! ;D

Smiles and laughter started it all  
Sweet teas and sweet treats and trips to the mall  
They hugged and joked while all the while  
The swimmer was drawn to her beautiful smile  
Drawn to her laugh  
Drawn to her eyes  
Drawn to her heart  
Her lows  
And her highs  
With every day on, she fell further in love  
She sank deeper in  
But could only dream of  
A day she could grab her  
And kiss her sweet lips  
And tell her she loved her  
Grab hold of her hips  
In the dream they danced  
And laughed  
And joked  
They kiss once again  
And then she awoke  
Memories were strong and they had their hold  
But she had been real  
And she had been bold  
She had been strong, going through life full throttle  
But was taken away by a medicine bottle  
The emptiness hurt her when she was awake  
The unending feeling her heart was to break  
She’d escaped long ago  
Moving far far away  
And they'd brought on a world full of bright shining day  
Friends could now smile as they walked down the street  
However for her it felt so incomplete  
Each morning she'd wake up  
And look in the mirror  
Wishing she’d come back and cuddle up near her  
That she could still cry  
And she'd make her feel better  
Instead of re-reading each hidden love letter  
Worn from her heart  
And worn from her tears  
Dripping with care  
And speckled with fears  
Years worth of love notes that all made her think  
Of small cherry blossoms  
So perfect  
And pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to PotatoBaby for requesting this! You can't find the comment unfortunately, because I deleted the chapter it was on, but they requested this, so thank you!  
> Edit: 1000 hits? Thank you all so much!!!


End file.
